1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a mirror stay device for an interior rearview mirror of a vehicle. More particularly, aspects of the present invention relate to a mirror stay device for an interior rearview mirror of a vehicle, in which plate springs are assembled to both end portions of a body and balls of a pivot ball assembly and a mount are then assembled to both end portions to allow an assembling process to be easily performed and if portions of the body surrounding the balls is thermally deformed, the compression of the plate springs is exerted to the body so that a change in the amount of torque on the balls becomes relatively small.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mirror is necessarily provided in a vehicle or provided at an outside of a vehicle to secure a driver's visibility. The mirror for a vehicle is mainly divided into an outside mirror provided at an outside of the vehicle to enable a driver to view a side and rear of a vehicle and an interior rearview mirror provided in a compartment of a vehicle to enable a driver to view a rear of the vehicle.
The interior rearview mirror provided in a vehicle requires a stay device acting as a medium utilized for installing the interior rearview mirror in a compartment of a vehicle.
As the stay device for the interior rearview mirror, a stay device having a vehicle mount, a tube, a ball clamp and a mirror socket is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,482 issued on Nov. 16, 1999 and entitled “Mounting Assembly for Vehicle Interior Automatic Dimming Rearview Mirror.” In the above stay device, wire passages through which a wire can be passed are formed in the above structural elements.
However, the above stay device for the interior rearview mirror is disadvantageous in that, in a state where the ball clamp surrounds the ball and a tensile force of a spring is exerted to the ball clamp, a forming process for the tube is performed, and so an assembling process is not performed easily by a dimension deviation of components and it is difficult to obtain a constant rotational torque on the ball.
In addition, the above conventional stay device for the interior rearview mirror has the problem that the ball clamp formed of plastic material and surrounding the ball is thermally deformed and then becomes widen and a forming part of the tube formed of aluminum and surrounding the ball clamp is thermally deformed and then becomes widen so that it is difficult to maintain a torque on the ball.